This application relates generally to bird feeders and, more particularly, to a hummingbird feeder which supplies an aqueous nutrient solution to hummingbirds.
In part due to their unique characteristics such as rapid wing beat, people like to watch hummingbirds. Consequently, people who live in areas inhabited by hummingbirds encourage their presence via the use of hummingbird feeders. Hummingbird feeders differ from conventional bird feeders in that they provide a solution of granulated sugar and water as opposed to dry feed.
There are basically three types or configurations of hummingbird feeders. The first type utilizes a tube extending from the bottom of a bottle such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,662. This type of hummingbird feeder exposes the solution which the hummingbirds eat at the bottom of the tube at all times, thus attracting bees, ants, and other unwanted insects to the feeder. In addition, this type of feeder requires frequent cleaning and refilling to be effective. This type of feeder is also susceptible to xe2x80x9cdrool effectxe2x80x9d, wherein the fluid in the tube is forced out of the tube by thermal expansion of the air inside the bottle. If left outside for too long between cleanings, the aqueous solution will ferment or become sour, causing the hummingbirds to ignore the feeder in favor of more suitable food sources. Direct exposure to sunlight exacerbates the fermentation process.
A second type of hummingbird feeder comprises a bottle or jar, the neck of which is located inside a pan. This type of hummingbird feeder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,682,835 and 3,720,184. This type of feeder utilizes an internal vacuum to meter the flow of the solution of the bottle according to demand from the hummingbirds. Although this type of hummingbird feeder does not have solution immediately accessible to insects, it can be subject to the xe2x80x9cdrool effectxe2x80x9d and it does require the same frequent cleaning as described above with regard to the first type of feeders. In order to reduce the frequency of the requisite cleaning, these types of feeders are commonly very large in capacity, onerous to handle during cleaning and wasteful because the birds may not be able to consume all of the solution prior to fermentation. Partial filling of large bottles invites the xe2x80x9cdrool effect.xe2x80x9d Direct exposure to sunlight also causes the fermentation process to occur in these types of feeders.
The third type of feeder is a pan with a cover, which, like the other two types of feeders, requires frequent cleaning. In addition, this type of feeder often allows access to the aqueous solution by bees when full because the fluid level is variable.
Regardless of which type of hummingbird feeder is used, the entire feeder must be cleaned regularly, thus requiring regular, careful maintenance to keep attracting hummingbirds and avoid harming the birds due to the existence of cleaning agents resulting from cleaning the feeders. In addition, hummingbirds feeding from an existing aqueous solution contaminate the feeder with residue, i.e. pollen, mold, etc. that the individual hummingbird has transported from other hummingbird feeders and/or flowers. Thus, the source of aqueous solution is consistently being contaminated as it is being consumed.
Another difficulty with each of the types of feeders described hereinabove is that the owner of the hummingbird feeder must prepare a suitable aqueous solution using the right ingredients, mixed in the proper proportions, in a safe manner, and avoid exposing the birds to potentially harmful chemical contaminants left over from cleaning. In doing so, boiled water is frequently used, as opposed to tap water, to ensure the safety of the solution. Thus, filling the hummingbird feeder with an aqueous solution (food for hummingbirds) is a time-consuming, arduous proposition. Therefore, it has been one objective of the present invention to provide a hummingbird feeder which provides an aqueous nutrient solution in a safe, clean manner.
Further, it is another objective of the present invention to provide a hummingbird feeder which need not be frequently cleaned and thus exposed to harmful cleaning chemicals.
It is a further objective of the present Invention to provide a hummingbird feeder which is self-shading and self-cooling, thus slowing the fermentation process of the aqueous solution inside the feeder.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a hummingbird feeder in which the fluid level of the feeder may be visually monitored at any time.
The invention of this application which accomplishes these objectives comprises a hummingbird feeder which may be quickly and easily placed on any structure such as the side of a building, a fence post, a window or a tree. The hummingbird feeder comprises of a two-part housing, including a front housing piece and a rear housing piece, the housing pieces being adapted to be removably coupled together. The housing is preferably made of plastic but may be made of any other material. One type of plastic which has proven to be effective is polycarbonate.
A vessel unit is removably located inside the housing. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a vessel portion of the vessel unit is prefilled with a sugar and water solution which is food for the hummingbirds. Once the sugar and water solution has been used, the vessel unit may be disposed or recycled. The disposable vessel unit comprises a generally cylindrical vessel portion and a pan portion in fluid communication with the vessel portion. Although one configuration of vessel unit is illustrated and described, the vessel unit may assume other configurations in accordance with the present invention. The pan portion is able to hold less volume than the vessel portion and is located in front thereof. The pan portion of the vessel unit has a feeder hole therethrough which may be removably covered by a cap or seal. When one wishes to utilize the disposable vessel unit, one peels off the cap or seal, thus exposing the feeder hole.
The pan portion of the vessel unit projects through an opening formed in the front housing piece so as to expose the feeder hole to hummingbirds interested in feeding at the feeder.
An adjustable arcuate perch is secured to the front housing piece and is used by the hummingbirds when feeding. Other configurations of perches may be incorporated into the present invention if desired. In addition, the user may bend or otherwise modify the perch to accommodate different species of hummingbirds.
The disposable vessel unit is preferably made of a clear material so that one may monitor the fluid level inside the vessel unit. One material which has proven satisfactory in this regard is high-density polyethylene. However, any other clear material will function satisfactorily and may be used.
In operation, one takes a disposable vessel unit and removes the cap from the pan portion of the unit so as to expose the feeder hole. Then one hangs the disposable vessel unit from the rear housing piece support in order to locate the disposable vessel unit in place. One then couples the front housing piece to the rear housing piece to complete the housing with the disposable vessel unit therein. In this manner, the hummingbird feeder of the present invention may be quickly and easily assembled. When the sugar and water solution inside the disposable vessel unit has been exhausted, the vessel unit is removed and a full vessel unit is hung from the support of the rear housing piece before the front housing piece is coupled to the rear housing piece. The emptied vessel unit may be disposed or preferably, recycled.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the vessel unit is not prefilled but rather empty when purchased by the user. The vessel portion of the vessel unit has a neck with a threaded exterior surface to receive a removable cap. The user may fill the vessel unit with sugar and water solution as he or she desires.
In yet another alternative embodiment of the present invention, the vessel unit has a valve incorporated therein. Use of the valve permits the user to keep the fluid in the vessel portion of the vessel unit until he or she is ready to use the vessel unit. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following description of the drawings.